


Free Program

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dollhouse Fusion, M/M, yuuri is the playboy who came to town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Dollhouse AU, where Victor hires Yuuri and then falls in love hard enough to buy out his contract.





	Free Program

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Fan Soundtrack bonus round. Somehow I ended up writing Dollhouse AU Victuuri, like the Whedon show where they wipe people's brains and let people hire them for whatever. So Victor, as a world famous skating star who can't possibly endure the bother of finding a date for the GPX finals weekend, hires one instead. Honestly this was one of my favorite things I wrote all SASO. 
> 
> Possible mental abuse or consent issues due to the canonic brainwashing of the doll characters.

It hadn't been easy buying Yuuri's contract from Yuutopia House, even with Yuuri being close to mandatory retirement, or pushing the paperwork through to bring him home to St. Petersburg when Victor returned. It had been even harder to let them agree to take Yuuri away with his current set of memories intact, but Victor had enough money make practically anything happen. Victor couldn't bear it any other way. It was already bad enough that Yuuri didn't remember being on Victor's arm during that wild GPX final banquet, or Europeans, or Worlds. All of it was lost time to Yuuri and Victor's heart was heavy with the burden of carrying all the memories for both of them.

Yakov had screamed at him on the phone in three languages when he'd figured out what Victor was doing, told him he was a fool, that it was cruel to retire one of the dolls still active. Was he right? Victor wondered desperately with Yuuri asleep on his shoulder for the majority of the plane ride. But it hardly seemed less cruel to leave them the way that Yuri was when they got him back, a blank doll that Lilia had spent the last year moulding into the perfect ballerino, beautiful but still somehow hollow. That no matter how patient Otabek was, Yuri never remembered anything about their childhood meeting or anything else in between.

But Otabek had told Victor, hushed and half-drunk, that sometimes Yuri remembered a detail, something Otabek thought he hadn't mentioned before. But he'd told Yuri the stories so many times, he couldn't be entirely sure.

Of course they'd told Yuuri what he was before allowing Victor to take him, that much was their legal obligation. Yuuri had sat quietly while they explained to him that he had met Victor before, several times before, that he had already fallen in love with Victor three separate times while Victor had only done it the once, hard enough that there was no going back now. They had asked Yuuri if he wanted to go with Victor, and Victor's entire life had flashed before his eyes in the second before Yuuri had murmured a quiet, "Yes."

Now Yuuri was sitting on Victor's couch, in Victor's apartment, hands picking anxiously at the cuffs of his sweater even as he he was smiling sweetly at Victor, brown eyes trusting behind his glasses. The myopia was real, one of the charming details that had drawn Victor to choose this doll for his GPX date in the first place.

"Yuuri," Victor said, sitting beside Yuuri on the couch and putting his hands over Yuuri's to stop his fidgeting. "I want to talk about something serious."

"Is everything all right?" Yuuri asked, concern clouding over his eyes. "Is it about…you know, me?"

Victor squeezed Yuuri's hands. "Yes, in a way, but it's nothing to worry about, I promise. Do you remember the story I told you, about my short program this season?"

"Of course!" Yuuri straightened up, smiling just like any time he got to talk about Victor's skating or career. This was the backstory Victor had asked for, someone sweet and a little shy, someone who had followed Victor's career ever since juniors, someone Victor could sweep right off his feet without barely lifting a finger.

Of course it had been Victor who'd been swept away, in the end.

"It's about a beautiful woman who everyone chases, but never lets anyone get close to her," Yuuri recited, a pitch-perfect recall of the way Victor had whispered it to him in bed the first time, and the second and the third and the fourth. "A dashing, infamous playboy comes to town and tries to woo her, and they play the game of love. But as they tease each other, they lose themselves and end up falling in love. At the last second, the woman casts the man aside, and he goes on to the next town, never to meet again."

"It's so sad when you tell it," Victor murmured, bringing Yuuri's hand up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles one by one.

"Is it?" Yuuri frowned. "But that's the way you told it to me."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Victor turned Yuuri's hand over and kissed his palm, then lowered both of their hands to his lap. "I have something for you to watch. A recording of the first time we were together."

'"The first time you hired me?" Yuuri asked. His face smoothed out into a more neutral expression that Victor couldn't read. "The first time I was Yuuri?"

"Yes. Would you like to see?" Victor pulled out his phone and held it up.

"All right," Yuuri agreed. Victor settled back against the couch more comfortably, drawing Yuuri in against his side. Yuuri fit against him like he belonged there. Apologetically, he added, "But I won't remember it."

"That's fine," Victor assured, kissing Yuuri's temple as he fingerprint-unlocked his phone and clicked to the video. Christophe had sent it to Victor, along with all the pictures, and Victor had watched it over and over in the weeks after Yuuri had been returned, sprawled across this couch and aching like his heart had been wiped along with Yuuri's memories. "We went to a banquet together and I left you alone too long, and you had too much champagne."

"Oh no," Yuuri muttered, then muttered it again more softly when the video started and he saw himself cross the room drunkenly, knotting his tie around his head, shirt already half unbuttoned. He watched the entire thing in mute mortification, the dance off, the pole dancing, dragging Victor onto the dance floor and dipping him so low Victor's leg kicked higher than Yuuri's head. When he threw his arms around Victor and started babbling in Japanese, Yuuri gave a soft wail of distress.

"Shh, it was cute," Victor soothed, ruffling Yuuri's hair. "My Yuuri, life of the party." Victor didn't say anything else as Yuuri took the phone from his hands and watched it again, moving the slider back and forth to rewatch different parts. After half a dozen replays, Yuuri paused the video just at the part where he'd clutched Victor so tightly, hollering Victor's name, Victor's eyes wide open in shock.

Yuuri sat up, pulling away from Victor, hand coming up to his mouth.

"Victor, I…" Yuuri swallowed hard like the words were stuck in his throat. "It's me."

"Yes, of course," Victor said, curious what had Yuuri so upset.

"No, it's _me_ ," Yuuri insisted, clutching the phone so tightly he accidentally blacked the screen. He looked up at Victor with wide, horrified eyes. " _I'm_ the playboy who came to town!"

"Yes!" Victor started laughing, hard enough that he was shaking. "Yes, you are!" Yuuri tried to twist away, hiding his face behind his hands, but Victor caught him and dragged him close nudging aside Yuuri's hands to kiss him again and again, still laughing helplessly in between kisses.

Eventually Yuuri relaxed and Victor's giggles trailed off, and they lay on the couch in stillness, clinging close together with Yuuri's head tucked under Victor's chin.

"Did you know? The music to my short has two versions," Victor said softly. He might have told Yuuri this already, or one of the Yuuris, but it didn't matter. "The one I've been skating is 'Eros,' sexual love. But the other is 'Agape.' Do you know what that means?"

"No," Yuuri answered.

Victor tightened his grip around Yuuri's waist, and he was never, ever letting go. "It means unconditional love. Perhaps for the end of the season, I'll switch to the other one, hm? Now that would certainly be a surprise."


End file.
